One Kiss (Is All It Really Takes)
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: Semi-AU One-Shot. This is inspired by "One Kiss," from Descendants 3. After an "accident" ends girls night early, will one kiss be all that really stands between our lovely ladies?


One Kiss

**Hello, lovelies.**

**This one-shot is inspired loosely by the musical number "One Kiss," from Descendants 3. I will not be including the whole "dancing with a comatose body," because that is just…no. I would also like to say that I have not seen the film as a whole, but I have only seen the music videos for the various songs. I don't really know where this occurs in the show timeline, but sometime after Emma returns to Storybrooke after Hook finds her in Season 3. Anything after that point in the show is considered null and void for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

**~ LadyInTheNight02**

Staring at Regina's comatose body, only one thought was running through Emma's mind. This is not what she had in mind when she agreed to a girl's night out. She imagined drinks, and Ruby prattling about whoever she was banging that week. If she had enough drinks, maybe she would admit to Regina that she liked her as more than a friend, and if Regina rejected her, she could always blame it on the alcohol. Things were going as planned until Maleficent suggested darts. Booze and sharp, pointy things are never a good mix, but their group agreed that it could be fun. Besides, they could always have the loser pay for everyone's drinks. That was the turning point for their evening.

**One Kiss (is all it really takes) ***************************** **One Kiss (is all it really takes)**

_((Three Hours earlier))_

_Emma couldn't stop staring at the older brunette. She seemed different in this setting, and she looked like she might actually be enjoying an evening out on the town. The Savior was about to speak up, and try to pull Regina aside, but Maleficent beat her to the punch._

"_I think a game of darts is in order. Loser pays the tab." They played three rounds and were setting up for one final game. It was down to Maleficent and Regina. Regina, of course, hit the bullseye, while Maleficent completely missed the mark, and the board. She did hit Regina in the arm though, and the mayor just kind of dropped to the wooden floor. Everyone looked at the dragon, who just shrugged. "Oh, sorry. I must have grabbed the wrong darts._

"_Who keeps darts laced with a sleeping curse? Seriously? Now, what do we do?" Emma just kept spouting words in hopes that she would find an answer. The now quiet group paid their tab, and between Ruby and herself, they managed to get the mayor back to her home._

**One Kiss (is all it really takes) ************************* One Kiss (is all it really takes)**

The blonde had just kind of been watching over her friend and was lost in her thoughts when Henry burst through the door.

"Ma!?"

_Henry! He could wake Regina._ "I'm- uh we're in here, kid." It took only a matter of seconds for their son to burst through the door to Regina's study. She was pretty sure she had a similar expression to Henry as he came into view.

"Wow," he said, stopping in tracks, "Mal actually did curse Mom." Merely shaking her head at the absurdity of small towns, Emma just looked at him. "Yeah, she really did this. She says it was an accident, but I wonder sometimes. You can wake her, right? I mean, you're the only person she really loves."

Henry looked like he was going to say something, but he merely crossed the room, and kneeled at his other mother's side. Whispering something in her ear, he kissed her forehead. They both looked at the brunette expectantly, but nothing happened. Henry was the first one to speak.

"I don't know if I should be kind of offended or really impressed." Looking over at Emma, he merely said, "Good luck, ma," and left. She was left spluttering and with a still comatose Regina.

_Good luck? What does he mean by that? _The thought had barely graced her mind, and she knew. _Memories of little moments they shared flitted through her thoughts, _and she smiled.

"I wonder if you can hear anything going on around you. Mary Margaret said that she thought I had feelings for you, but I denied it. I couldn't stand being rejected by you, not after coming as far as we have. I still denied it even as she said that you felt the same way, but you would never admit it. I guess it really does come down to one kiss, huh? It seems like something simple and innocent, but it means so much more. If you wake up, then I guess we are meant to be together. Who knows? Maybe we can finally find a home in each other. Well, I should stop rambling, and just kiss you."

Emma was almost shaking with nerves as she left her armchair and crossed the room. Kneeling, the blonde brushed a stray hair out of her friend's face. "Here goes nothing, huh? I love you, Regina."

The Savior could feel that it worked before she ever looked into Regina's eyes. It was like this warm and fuzzy feeling that just spread through her, and she just wanted to hold onto that feeling. The two women looked at each other for just a moment, before the brunette spoke.

"I guess it really does come down to one kiss, Miss Swan."


End file.
